Saint Grial
by anySuzuki
Summary: ¿Qué vale una vida? ¿Una joya, un tesoro escondido, oro puro? Para el rey de Britannia la definición de tesoro es más simple, él solo ama y desea a su preciado brujo, pero si algún extraño osa poner sus ojos en lo que es suyo, deberá sufrir las consecuencias. SuzaLulu short-fic
1. Stage 1: Vale una vida

**Disclaimer: Siempre hemos sabido que para desgracia del mundo Code Geass no es mio n.n pero qué más da, a escribir. Esto se basa en la imagen de portada en el summary de este fic y un pequeño manga que encontré al respecto, no se japonés pero es mi interpretación de la historia, créditos a su dibujante (hermosa historia) y sin más ni más, yaoi n.n**

* * *

**Code Geass**

**Short fic**

"**Saint Grial"**

**Yaoi**

Cuenta la leyenda que existía un tesoro olvidado en el bosque dentro del territorio de Britannia. Uno que había sido perdido hacía tantos años en un viaje del rey mientras cruzaba de norte a sur su vasto reino y que jamás había podido ser encontrado. Se dice que se armaron cruzadas de centenares de hombres en su búsqueda, se dice que valía todo lo que tenía el rey y más.

_Todos comenzaron a buscar una piedra preciosa._

_Todos comenzaron a buscar un cofre con monedas._

_Otros tantos decían que era una alhaja real._

Pero como sea, después de la primera década todos perdieron interés en seguir buscando.

Sin embargo no todos los tesoros son de oro y plata.

* * *

**Stage 1: Vale una vida**

Suzaku cabalgaba de manera perezosa sobre su caballo, no había manera en que tuviera una sola gota de energía en su cuerpo para poder levantar la cabeza y dirigir el camino de _Lancelot, _su fiel corcel, hasta la aldea. El animal era listo y sabía que el lugar ya no estaba tan lejos así que mejor prefirió concentrarse en tomarse fuerte de las riendas para no caerse.

_Su último mes había sido un infierno en la tierra._

Aunque eso quizás era una exageración, porque el invierno comenzaba a hacerse presente en el territorio y si acaso las noches comenzaban a ponerse heladas. Pero eso no quitaba mérito a su último mes de entrenamiento en la capital.

_¿Todo para qué?_

Una mejor posición, más dinero en su vida, y tener cosas menos aburridas que hacer con su tiempo.

El reino de Britannia siempre estaba envuelto en cruzadas y guerras con los reinos cercanos, su gente era orgullosa y posesiva al respecto, lo cual lo hacía prácticamente un ejército invencible. Pero para eso, no cualquier estúpido podía enlistarse, pasar las duras semanas de entrenamiento y por coincidente convertirse en un caballero.

Suzaku había dado lo mejor de sí en ese entrenamiento y de hecho era uno de los pocos que habían logrado resistirlo sin heridas mayores, contusiones o la pérdida de una extremidad. Si se ponía a contar los horrores por los cuales hacían pasar a los reclutas, nadie le creería, así como a nadie le interesaría. Britannia era selectiva con sus hombres, y si lograban pasar ese infierno de preparación, seguro y podían contra el enemigo.

Siendo casi cien por ciento seguro de que si sobrevivías a ese campamento, pronto mandarían llamarte para comenzar un entrenamiento un tanto diferente para convertirse en caballero.

_Y eso ya era una más alta posición social._

Suicida, dirían algunos. Pero él no tenía familia ni nadie que lo extrañara al fin, así que le daría algo que hacer con su vida _mientras durara._

Aunque mientras tanto se encontraba de regreso en su tan querida aldea, _oh si_, aldea más pacífica en el reino no había. Ni más bella, o más tranquila, el lugar perfecto para despejar la mente de cualquiera. De hecho no era un secreto el modesto pero enorme castillo que había sido construido en el centro del lugar, todo para que miembros de la familia real o nobles lo pudieran utilizar de casa de campo para cuando la ciudad se volvía una rutina o abrumadora según sus necesidades.

A Suzaku no le había gustado el mes que pasó ahí, las casas aunque más firmes y el palacio principal con su impecable grandeza, solo le eran indiferentes. Pero las personas vivían en una especie de _mundo diferente _donde se dejaban guiar más por sus ropas y hediondos perfumes a lo que en realidad valían.

_¿Pero eso cuándo le había importado a cualquiera?_

-Mm...- gruñó contra el cuello del caballo abrazándolo con ambas manos –Al menos estamos en casa-

Entonces como si el animal quisiera dar su propia aprobación, se levantó en dos patas, _feliz_. Cosa que tomó desprevenido a su cansado jinete que había soltado las riendas y sus dedos apenas rozaron la crin del animal en un intento de sujetarse. Tarde notaba que cruzaban el último río más cercano a la aldea y tratar de meter las manos para amortiguar su caída no sirvió de nada.

Sus palmas resbalaron sobre las mohosas piedras y su frente dio de lleno en otra.

_A eso se refería con su corta e inútil vida._

El ojiverde cerró los ojos aturdido.

* * *

La ciudad era tan abrumadora y basta que insistió hasta cansarse que quería salir de ahí, _aunque su insistencia no fue mucha. _Tan solo le mencionó al rey su necesidad de esparcimiento y armó una cruzada en cuestión de media hora para cumplir su capricho e ir a pasar algo de tiempo al castillo de las fronteras.

Ya había estado ahí un par de veces y era hermoso así que asintió agradecido antes tratar de retirarse para empacar sus cosas. Pero el rey lo detuvo del brazo diciendo que las sirvientas lo harían y que no debía agobiarse con ese trabajo, después de eso besó el dorso de su mano con gentileza y lo encaminó hacia el asiento junto al trono con una leve sonrisa.

_Eso sin duda era parte de lo abrumador. _Tanta atención.

Así que solo deseaba mentalmente estar en un lugar no tan vigilado donde podría perderse el tiempo suficiente antes de ser encontrado y acompañado. No era un ser indefenso, pero tampoco le habían dado la oportunidad de probarlo. Todo eso aunándose a su sentido de inutilidad y frustración diaria.

-¿Vienes conmigo, Lelouch?- el rey extendió la mano ya montado en su gigantesco corcel.

El joven hombre negó levemente halando de la rienda de su propio animal.

-Estaré bien con _Zero, _es muy tranquilo-

El más dócil que había encontrado después de tanto tiempo, y el rey lo sabía porque él se había empeñado en que el animal ya fuese así de nacimiento y no por entrenamiento, para no _correr riesgos. _Lelouch subió rápidamente a su caballo de un salto no dejando que ninguno de los caballeros lo ayudara, _ganándose una sonrisa desaprobatoria del rey._

Pero su vida se resumía en eso y comenzaba a molestarlo más de lo que había sido desde el inicio.

Quizás estaban pensando demasiado en su protección que no se daban cuenta de que lo estaban ahogando, porque su existencia no era del todo un secreto pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta su papel tan cercano al rey.

_Ese era el misticismo a su alrededor, _y el motivo de tantas peleas otras veces. La familia de Britannia no estaba acostumbrada a que un común y corriente chiquillo que había llegado por suerte al camino del rey, se ganara su perdón y después su protección, junto con un par de títulos que podrían espantar a cualquiera.

-Lelouch, no te bajes del sendero-

_Aburrido._

Estaba completamente aburrido y un viaje al exterior, con tanta _aparente _libertad no estaba ayudando. Si no hacía algo para cambiar ese ambiente justo en ese preciso momento perdería toda la esperanza de lograr algo al salir de Pendragón.

Detuvo el caballo con un leve tirón de las riendas y su movimiento rápidamente fue notado por el rey. Pero no le dejó decir nada cuando desmontó y acariciando levemente la cabeza del animal comenzó a caminar fuera del camino.

-Lelouch…- advirtió el rey girando su caballo.

El joven se detuvo pero no se giró, haciendo suspirar al hombre rubio con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ha metido, Lelouch? Este viaje es por ti y estás haciendo más difícil llegar todavía con la luz del día-

El joven hombre se cruzó de brazos tratando de demostrar molestia en lugar de la desesperación que sentía. Se giró para enfrentar al rey, pero era claro que sus ojos violáceos hablaban más de lo que quisiera admitir, porque en el momento que las miradas de ambos se conectaron, el rey ya estaba cediendo ante este nuevo capricho.

-Tengo sed- argumentó, había visto un rio no muy lejos y sin duda sería una buena excusa para adentrarse en el bosque de inmediato, pero el rey señaló de inmediato al resto de sus hombres y el equipaje que cargaban.

-Traemos agua con nosotros-

Como si desearan darle la contraria, la docena de caballeros que los acompañaban aprovecharon la pausa para buscar sus propias garrafas de líquido para aliviar su sed y la mirada del rey parecía triunfal con esto.

-Está envenenada- musitó el joven, los caballeros comenzaron a escupirse entre ellos con la declaración tan certera del joven y porque no tenían razones para no creerle, pero el rey frunció un poco la boca desaprobando su actitud.

-Sabes que eso era una mentira- declaró, pero se ganó una sonrisa satisfecha de Lelouch.

-Lo sé, pero ahora todas nuestras cosas están ensalivadas, voy por agua- argumentó feliz dándose media vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque, el río ni siquiera estaba lejos, podía escucharse desde ahí. –Oh, y si no es mucha molestia no quiero a nadie tras mi espalda- se giró levemente demandando eso más como una orden que una petición. –O realmente el agua de todos los caballeros que su majestad ha insistido en traer, estará envenenada-

El Rey Schneizel sonrió entretenido ante las palabras de su joven brujo, pero decidió acceder a esta insubordinación porque claramente el joven estaba irritado y lo que menos se necesitaba era un ser como él enojado. _Suficiente con la última vez en que el ganado selecto del castillo había caído muerto de la nada y su carne se había tornado negra._

-Te vas a ensuciar- trató con media sonrisa de seguirlo contrariando.

-¡Tengo demasiada ropa!- le gritó el otro, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

* * *

Quizás el rey tenía razón, se ensuciaría. Pero era un hecho que él tampoco había dicho una mentira, tenía tanta ropa era difícil que repitiera un atuendo en un mes entero. _Incluso si todos se parecían. _Aunque eso no importaba ya, había ganado sus diez minutos de privacidad y vaya que aprovecharía hasta el último segundo.

Sabía que no debía ser desagradecido por el tipo de vida que llevaba, pero era un hecho que tantas atenciones no era algo para él. Al menos no mientras quisiera hacer cosas tan simples como caminar. _Sin exagerar podía decir que era uno de los pocos derechos que conservaba, _porque el rey sabía que sería ridículo que alguien lo llevara de un lado a otro cuando a él se le antojara.

-Sofocante- musitó mientras se terminaba de abrir paso hasta el río y con alegría notó que sus aguas eran tan cristalinas como había predicho. Tener cierto tipo de sensibilidad sobrenatural sobre lo que lo rodeaba podía ser un buen don a veces, pero en otras se encontraba bastante maldito por lo mismo.

_No debía olvidar cual era su uso al final de todo._

Así que de solo admirar su reflejo en el río no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste de que su destino al final lo hubiese traído a esto. Un recurso aprovechable en tiempos de guerra, _una leve orientación sobrenatural_, o un bonito adorno.

Con su mano derecha golpeó a palma abierta su imagen en el río, _bonito adorno. _Pero con algo de tristeza notó que se había mojado las mangas de su atuendo al mismo tiempo.

_-"Debes mirarte como yo te considero"- _había dicho el rey _–"Una criatura pura, hermosa y sensible"-_

Quería llorar si a eso se refería con sensible.

Desde entonces todo su guardarropa constaba de prendas blancas o de colores muy claros. De hecho no había nada fuera de eso en todas sus cosas, aunque evitaba mencionar todas las joyas que lo hacía lucir. _Evitando siempre que podía todos aquellos pesados accesorios, _a excepción de uno que era obligatorio que llevara. Una gran y delgada cruz de plata con piedras preciosas en toda su extensión.

_-"Eres un símbolo de paz y libertad"- _dijo.

-¿La de quien?- musitó para sí mismo el joven dándose cuenta del gran lío en el que estaba metido.

Pero seguía siendo característico de él vestir como el rey demandaba. Ahora para el viaje, llevaba uno de los atuendos con los que quizás estaba más familiarizado. Vestía de un pantalón a la medida y una camisa de mangar larga blanca, pero muy por encima de todo eso, una gabardina que entallaba su cuerpo de manera perfecta, tan larga que bajaba el nivel de sus rodillas y tan ajustada que a primera vista parecería su verdadero atuendo y no lo que llevaba abajo. Los puños de la gabardina se ajustaban con perfección un poco más largos que su muñeca.

En la cintura lo rodeaba un delgado cinturón color dorado con chapas de oro y un par de piedras. Sus zapatos eran hechos de manera personal, con el rey demandando que no fuesen botas con tacón que podrían cansarlo, así que eran un par de zapatillas de piso que parecían de interior.

Pero sobre para finalizar todo, hoy su capa de costumbre había sido cambiada por la de viaje que tendría una capucha que cubría su rostro del sol y una cadena que delineaba sus hombros por atrás de su cuello. Tan larga y tan pesada como se debía, _aunque en su mente todo fuera una exageración._

¿Pero quién sería capaz de renegar semejantes lujos?

Procedía a levantarse solo habiéndose mojado las mangas al golpear el agua, _pronto lo buscarían. _Cuando el relinchar de un caballo lo alertó buscando con la mirada el origen y algo con lo cual defenderse de ser el caso. Pero solo divisó al blanco animal que llamó su atención corriendo por la orilla del río sin jinete.

_Algo extraño porque estaba ensillado. _

Estiró una mano en el aire frente a sí mismo y el caballo se acercó sin titubear y de manera tranquila, hasta que su nariz comenzó a olfatear sus dedos y luego le dio de lengüetazos por toda la palma, causándole cosquillas.

-¿Qué haces tú solo tan lejos?- le preguntó al animal acariciando su nariz, pero como si hubiese sido entendido en el acto, el caballo lo rodeó y con la cabeza comenzó a darle empujones en la espalda, haciéndolo dar un par de pasos. –Hey… tranquilo- trató de girarse, pero el caballo continuó avanzado empujándolo de manera firme en una sola dirección.

Lelouch cedió, solo porque lo consideraba entretenido y con suerte le pondría los pelos de punta al rey cuando no lo encontrara cerca. Pero resultaba que el caballo realmente no lo quería llevar lejos.

El joven brujo pronto divisó a quien se podría llamar al jinete del animal, solo que en una posición no muy favorable para conocer a una persona. De boca contra el rio y sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

-Oh…- y sintió inmediata lástima por el animal que estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo por conseguir ayuda, así que no podía girarse e irse. De todas maneras el rey se molestaría. _Sonrió para sí mismo, _entonces comenzó a caminar de manera rápida pero cuidadosa dentro del río, las piedras estaban resbalosas.

Pero su capa era jalada por la tan leve pero insistente corriente que amenazaba con ahorcarlo.

_Eso demostraba uno de los puntos exagerados de su seguridad que lo matarían un día de estos._

Volviendo a su tema inicial, lo primero que hizo al llegar al cuerpo en el río fue girarlo, notando por primera vez que era un muchacho. _Uno no muy vivo, _así que debía sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tomó una de las piernas del jinete tratando de jalarlo a la orilla, pero su fuerza era algo inexistente. _Comenzaba a frustrarse, _pero en eso el caballo que lo había metido en esto comenzó a imitar su acción mordiendo todo el pie derecho del joven para jalarlo fuera del rio.

Le causó gracia que el animal tuviera media bota dentro de su boca, pero lo felicitó por listo con una sonrisa.

-Buen chico- palmeó su cabeza una vez que estaban en lo seco y se tiró de rodillas junto al muchacho.

_Era un caso difícil._

Comenzó a golpear el pecho del jinete con insistencia para sacar el exceso de agua de sus pulmones pero no tuvo éxito. Entonces el caballo desesperado comenzó a lamerle la cara al joven, tratando de lograr algo por su cuenta pero haciendo notar a Lelouch algo importante. Había sangre corriendo por el medio de su frente.

_Quizás estaba inconsciente y no ahogado._

Como sea, eso no era algo que cualquiera pudiera tratar.

_Suerte que él no era cualquiera, _y si el rey decía que su deber era solo con el reino y los caballeros que lo protegían, entonces él argumentaría como siempre que todas las personas dentro del reinado de Britannia eran importantes, incluso un estúpido campesino que no sabía montar.

Así que cerró los ojos bloqueando cualquier sonido o presencia, centrándose en lo importante. Con la yema de sus dedos tocó la frente del muchacho y la herida comenzó a cerrarse, abriendo los ojos para asegurarse de ello. Después como precaución comenzó a bajar sus manos de manera lenta a la altura del pecho y estómago del jinete, notando que realmente había tragado algo de agua más no tanta, quedando fuera de cualquier peligro en el instante.

Suspiró para sí mismo admirando su trabajo rápido y con una sonrisa se dio por satisfecho, los ojos del jinete comenzaban a abrirse en prueba de su labor.

_Oh demonios, el rey._

Se paró como pudo y recogió parte de su propia capa entre sus manos porque estaba mojada y se arrastraba más de lo normal, sobretodo porque tenía que correr antes de que lo buscaran y no lo encontraran en la zona que se suponía debía estar. _Con suerte y no se daría cuenta siquiera de la pequeña ayuda que prestó, el rey era tan exagerado a veces._

Cuando alcanzó el punto original de su caminata se soltó la capa y sacudió algo de tierra de su ropa, enderezándose por completo y volviendo a su expresión de serenidad, entonces a paso normal comenzó a emerger por las orillas del bosque justo cuando el rey comenzaba a ordenar que lo buscaran.

Las palabras murieron en su boca al verlo regresar, _aunque no todas._

_-_¡Lelouch…!- exclamó sorprendido -¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?-

Y los caballeros comenzaban a poner sus manos en sus armas, pero él disipó todas sus preocupaciones con un movimiento de su mano.

-Nada, su alteza. ¿Por qué lo dice?-

_Seguro el rey era tan exagerado como observador, _así que con una vista rápida en su persona podía ver lo que estaba mal.

-Estas mojado, mi muchacho. Y tu capa se ha llenado de tierra, sin mencionar la marca en tus rodillas-

Aunque Lelouch no cedería tan fácil.

-Me hinqué en la rivera del río, obviamente me iba a mojar- trató, pero eso no lo apoyaba mucho y se dio cuenta por la expresión del rey que no le había creído una sola palabra.

Entonces el rubio gobernante extendió una mano todavía montado en su caballo y esperaba ser obedecido en el acto. Así que el joven brujo no dudó en acercarse y extendiendo su mano derecha el hombre tomó sus dedos con delicadeza.

-Estás helado- apuntó.

Lelouch estuvo a punto de protestar cuando sintió que su energía volaba fuera de su cuerpo con un escalofrío. Sabía que había estirado demasiado su suerte y no era algo que pudiera ocultar. Sus rodillas cedieron por completo y sus ojos se cerraron olvidando por completo el mundo. La mano del rey sosteniendo la del joven brujo no pudo hacer mucho, así que eventualmente golpeó el suelo sin nada de amortiguación.

Entonces todos los caballeros desmontaron sus caballos, aterrados por el desvanecimiento del muchacho, pero más rápido que todos ellos había sido el rey que por su cuenta bajaba y rodeaba su animal, arrodillándose en el suelo con una mirada seria mientras recogía al muchacho.

Lo tomó en sus brazos como si su peso no fuera nada y para lo único que necesitó ayuda fue para que lo ayudaran a montar sin soltar al joven. Ya sobre su caballo fue más fácil acomodarlo, con la mano derecha lo sostenía contra sí mismo y los pies del brujo colgaban por el flanco izquierdo del caballo.

Antes de tomar las riendas del animal, maniobró levantando la capucha de la capa de viaje de Lelouch cubriendo su rostro del sol y ordenó que se reanudara el camino hacia su destino.

-Ayudas a todos sin mi permiso, Lelouch- musitó para sí mismo bajando su cabeza y plantando sus labios en la frente del inconsciente joven. –Pero yo te protegeré-

_El tesoro de Britannia no era una joya._

_Una copa._

_O una alhaja._

* * *

**Creyó que no iba escribir para felicitarla ¿Cierto? Sorpresa Srta. **

**Respecto al fic, serán solo cinco capítulos así que no pidan mas. Es una historia corta y sencilla pero no por eso carecerá de mis ideas y drama n.n SuzaLulu medieval para todas.**

**¿Se deja en oneshot o quieren más? **

**anySuzuki**


	2. Stage 2: El brujo, el campesino y el rey

**Stage 2: Brujo, campesino y rey  
**

Schneizel, el actual y recientemente nombrado rey de Britannia, hacía una cruzada hacia el castillo de las fronteras por temas un tanto complicados. Al haber tomado el cargo sin previa preparación con el fallecimiento de su padre y dejándole todo en sus manos, el joven príncipe no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerse la idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Aunque era muy listo, _y no le costaba nada de trabajo. _Pero las responsabilidades que cayeron de la noche a la mañana sobre sus hombros podrían desequilibrar bastante a cualquiera, _incluso a un príncipe como Schneizel._

-En el castillo de las fronteras ya verá que se repondrá en cuestión de días-

Eso lo habían opinado todos, pero solo era porque el lugar tenía un encanto natural y pacífico que calmaría la mente de cualquiera con un intelecto promedio quizás. Él pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que no creía que el viaje fuese a hacer mayor improvisación en su salud, porque su mente no se apagaría en las noches, sus músculos no dejarían de estar tensos y dolores de cabeza que ponían en peligro a Britannia no desaparecerían.

_¿Así que cuál era la diferencia? _Si acaso comenzaría a preocuparse el doble ahora que estaba tan lejos de la capital en caso de cualquier emergencia, pero dado que ya había intentado todo tipo de curas y médicos, nada había servido y su último intento sería este viaje al castillo de las fronteras para darse por vencido de una vez por todas.

_Solo resignado a sus migrañas y demás, _más no renunciando al trono nunca.

Faltaba todavía medio camino de viaje cuando su caballo se detuvo sin que él diera la orden. Quitó la mano de su rostro que trataba de aplacar un creciente dolor en su sien, cuando noto el pequeño y extraño motivo.

-¡Tú, mocoso! ¡Estás obstruyendo el camino del rey, hazte a un lado!-

Schneizel observaba con aburrimiento cómo sus caballeros utilizaban sus propios caballos para tratar de amedrentar al andrajoso niño que se había subido al sendero en el momento menos preciso. _Solo tenía que hacerse a un lado y no le pasaría nada, _pero su mutismo e inmovilidad solo estaba haciendo que los ánimos cansados de sus caballeros comenzaran a recurrir a las medidas drásticas.

El hombre que dirigía su guardia, Kanon, desmontó y con un leve asentimiento en su dirección le pidió hacerse cargo de la situación. Schneizel con un leve meneo de su mano le indicó que hiciera lo que quisiera, ni un niño podía hacer nada y ni era algo tan importante para que él expresara una palabra.

Así que Kanon disipó a los caballeros con su mente menos fría y cansada, arrodillándose frente al niño con una suave mirada, llamando su atención.

-¿Quieres monedas? ¿O comida?-

El chiquillo por primera vez levantaba su mirada del suelo para enfrentar a los hombres que lo rodeaban y su mirada violácea se mostró molesta por las palabras del sirviente del rey.

-Quiero un arco- declaró, su infantil voz sonando incluso ridículamente tierna –Y varias flechas-

Los caballeros que todavía lo rodeaban comenzaron a reír de manera escandalosa ante su tonta petición, _o al menos lo consideraban de esa manera _¿Para qué querría un niño un arco? La misma pregunta pasó por los ojos del sirviente cuyas cejas se juntaron en confusión.

-Te ves hambriento, ¿Seguro que no quieres comida o dinero?-

El niño negó casi de inmediato.

-Si me da monedas, me las voy a gastar y no conseguiré nada más que una satisfacción momentánea. Si me da comida, de igual manera desaparecerá rápidamente en mi boca y calmaría mi necesidad del día de hoy. En cambio si me da un arco, podré cazar, recuperar las flechas y comer por un largo tiempo en lo que pienso qué más hacer-

Para cuando el niño terminó, decir que Kanon Maldini estaba sorprendido de la astucia en su mentecita era poco, pero el rey que apenas había estado prestando atención a las palabras del niño previendo que fuese un berrinche sin sentido, estaba extasiado e incluso entretenido por su sabia elección de palabras y aún así podía haberlo ensayado un hombre mayor para sorprenderlos a todos.

Schneizel decidió retar por su cuenta al niño, _no tenía mejores cosas que hacer._

-Si te doy dinero ¿No podrías comprar un arco por tu cuenta?-

Kanon se hizo a un lado para que el rey pudiera ver directamente al niño, no parecía tener más de diez años y se veía tan menudito y frágil que parecía de mentiras. Su ropa constaba de una camisa sucia y percudida, un pantalón que le quedaba demasiado grande sujeto a su cintura con una banda que lo rodeaba al menos tres veces y zapatos remendados en varias partes. Sin embargo su imagen era limpia, su rostro no tenía suciedad y su cabello se miraba suave pero rebelde.

_Pobre, sí. Pero limpio._

Aunque lo que más quedó en la primera impresión que obtuvo el rey, fueron sus ojos violáceos intensos y centrados.

Entonces vino la respuesta que esperaba.

-Si intento comprar un arco, me quitarán todo mi dinero al pensar que lo he robado de algún lado y me quedaré sin ambas cosas- razonó el niño ya algo exasperado –Pero si su majestad me proporciona uno de los que cargan sus caballeros, entonces obtendré un utensilio fino y duradero por varios años-

Schneizel sonrió entretenido, _el niño era entretenido_

Entonces el rey se giro a sus caballeros preguntando quién le daría su arco al niño y algunos respondieron con miradas inseguras, otros pocos se rieron de nuevo ante lo estúpido que todo sonaba. Aún así nadie optó por dejar ir su valioso objeto, dando por completo la negativa a la mente del niño y Schneizel suspiró para sí mismo.

No todos los días alguien saltaba en su camino y se atrevía a hacer semejante petición. Desmontó su caballo y desató un arnés que colgaba de la silla sujetando su arco personal a la montura. Cuando los caballeros notaron lo que el rey tenía en mente comenzaron a ofrecer sus propias armas sin perder más tiempo, pero el rubio los silenció con levantar su mano.

_Se los cobraría después a todos, eso era seguro._

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron. Su rostro complacido porque su plan diera resultado solo causó más entretenimiento en el rey, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del infante.

Este no perdió el tiempo y estiró sus manos para recibir el obsequio, pero uno de los caballeros que seguía cerca de la escena se vio insultado por su movimiento, utilizando el fuete del caballo para golpear las manos del niño fuertemente mientras ladraba:

-¡Debes inclinarte ante el rey! ¡Mocoso desagradecido!-

Decir que eso no le agradó al rubio fue bastante obvio por su cara y el caballero avergonzado por la desaprobación se disculpó de manera profunda, pero eso no lo salvaba de las repercusiones que le seguirían. Sin embargo, el rostro del rey se transformaba de nuevo en confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ningún llanto, o un grito de dolor, incluso el niño ya corriendo lejos por semejante muestra de violencia.

Seguía parado ahí, observando sus manos donde la piel respondía al golpe con una enorme marca roja en sus palmas y hasta el hilo de sangre más leve haciéndose presente. _Sin emitir el más mínimo sonido._

Entonces rey se inclinó de manera leve frente al niño buscando rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos y aunque al principio demostró un gran dolor, los ojos violáceos se endurecieron en determinación a completar lo anterior.

_Su arco y flechas por favor._

-Déjame mirar tu mano- pidió el rey antes de entregarle ambos, extendió la suya con delicadeza pero el niño se miraba reticente a seguir su juego –Por favor, solo quiero ver que no te haya hecho mucho daño-

Siendo que el infante no tenía nada que perder, _y a pesar de lo extraño que esto se estaba volviendo en su mente, _estiró su mano derecha tal como había demandado el rey y pronto sus dedos se vieron envueltos en el leve agarre del hombre que observó detenidamente su mano.

La sorpresa en el niño fue que estuviera hablando en serio.

-Usted es un hombre bueno- sonrió levemente, causando también una leve sonrisa en el rey. –Usted no- y señaló al caballero que se había alejado más no lo suficiente para seguir en el rango de visión del infante.

Aunque con el solo reconocimiento del niño y su mirada molesta, el hombre cayó de su caballo rascándose las manos de manera salvaje hasta que comenzó a inflamarse la piel y dejarse sus propias uñas marcadas. Los otros caballeros se alarmaron ante esto y comenzaron a retroceder espantados.

Pero contrario a todo el infierno de terror que los caballeros presenciaban, en el momento en que el rey había tomado la mano del niño sintió algo liviano recorrer todo su cuerpo. Como una sensación cálida y a la vez relajante que alivió sus sentidos y enterró el dolor de cabeza que había amenazado por aparecer. Al mismo tiempo el dolor en sus piernas por el largo viaje que realizaban se esfumó, sus músculos se relajaban y una vitalidad impresionante lo terminó de recorrer hasta el lugar más recóndito de su cuerpo como si fuera…

El niño se desplomó hacia adelante y el rubio gobernante lo sostuvo de inmediato, entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

No se explicó nada en ese momento.

Nadie entendió a ciencia cierta el por qué de su decisión.

Pero el niño obtuvo un arco y un poderoso protector sobre su cabeza.

. . .

-Está exagerando como siempre, su alteza- Lelouch se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras se removía incómodo en las sábanas, incluso le dio la espalda al rey que paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación bastante preocupado.

-Lelouch, sabes lo que opino al respecto y no me gusta que termines en esa condición sin haberte dado mi consentimiento- declaró el rubio pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-Era un caballo, tenía que ayudarlo- presionó más el joven tratando de sonar enojado aunque no lo estaba del todo. Esa era una pelea tan común que nunca llegaría a nada más y los argumentos siempre eran los mismos, e incluso se atrevía a darla por ganada. Porque no importaba lo que dijera el rey, sus acciones no se podían deshacer y por lo tanto cualquier regaño sería inútil.

Sin embargo, _y a pesar de que el rey conocía como pensaba su brujo, _la idea de ser desobedecido tan fácil no le caía bien. Siendo el ser más poderoso de Britannia, si había algo que nunca había podido conseguir era la obediencia de ese muchacho a pesar de que nunca hiciera nada malo en su contra, _debía concederle ese punto. _Pero que no estuviera en su contra tampoco significaba que fuera obediente como el resto.

Le resultaba encantador en ocasiones, pero en otras situaciones como esta no se quería arriesgar a perderlo.

Desabotonó su capa y la dejó caer en el suelo sin nada de cuidado. Después se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a deshacerse de las botas por su propia cuenta, _tampoco era un inútil, _pero intentar distraerse no calmaba sus pensamientos.

-Lelouch, estoy hablado en serio. Es media noche y acabas de despertar ¿Cómo crees que me tenías?-

Por eso y hasta este momento, el rey se desvestía para dormir. En ningún momento quiso dar por hecho que su joven brujo permanecería bien dándose el lujo de dormir y descansar, esperando fielmente a su lado hasta que despertara.

-Lo siento, listo-

_Pero el joven era terco._

El rey sonrió para sí mismo un poco más tranquilo al tener esa usual pelea sin ningún contratiempo. Pero entonces ya sin las capas más pesadas de su atuendo real, se recostó en la cama con un suspiro aliviado. Lelouch entonces se tensó bastante cansado.

-Su majestad, su habitación está a treinta pasos- musitó.

Pero la siguiente respuesta que recibió le erizó la piel al estar a escasos centímetros de su cuello.

-No me iré hasta asegurarme que estés bien- era como si la voz del rey se hubiera convertido en un ronroneo que lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Se giró para tratar de contradecirlo y asegurarle que todo estaría de maravilla, cuando sus labios fueron capturados en el intento y murió cualquier tipo de réplica.

* * *

Suzaku se rascaba la base de la cabeza todavía muy confundido. Seguía sin darle explicación a tan milagrosa manera de despertar vivo, pero sobre todo a la orilla del río como si alguien lo hubiese ayudado, aunque después de todo eso nadie estuviera ahí para reclamar el reconocimiento. _Muy extraño _ya que algún oportunista o bien hubiera demandado dinero por haberlo rescatado o al menos le hubiera quitado sus cosas de valor aprovechando su inconsciencia.

_Incluso si no tenía nada de valor._

Recordaba vagamente unos hermosos ojos violáceos.

-¡Yu hu! ¡Tierra a Suzaku!-

El joven campesino volvió a la realidad con una bronceada mano agitándose frente a su cara. _Gino._

-Sí que bebiste mucha agua del río ¿Eh? Tu cerebro está nadando en el más allá- bromeó el rubio pasando una mano por encima de los hombros del de ojos esmeralda.

-Si no ibas a estar ahí para ayudarme, deja de reclamar entonces- susurró el de tez morena algo irritado y tratando de zafarse del agarre de acero del otro, pero a sabiendas de que eso no daría éxito suspiró resignado.

-Vaya vaya, sí que has despertado del lado incorrecto del caballo Suzaku- continuó el rubio mientras caminaban en el mercado -¿Acaso no deberías estar feliz? ¡Sobreviviste al entrenamiento básico!-

Lo cierto era que Suzaku al menos si estaba feliz por eso, dejando de lado el hecho de lo ridículo que hubiera sido morir en un río cuando sobrevivió a aquel infierno de primer entrenamiento. Ahora podría reponerse de su ego herido por algunos días en lo que lo buscaban.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Gino- el rubio dejó de sonreír ante las palabras conflictuadas de su mejor amigo –Tu ya eres un caballero, no tienes más pruebas que pasar y vives como quieres-

Suzaku realmente esperaba que todo valiera la pena al final, pero estaba consciente de que siempre podría haber un pero que detuviera su ascenso.

-Si, es todo un encanto de vida- asintió el rubio abrazándose al campesino de manera juguetona –Pero ya verás que pronto ambos nos estaremos riendo de todo esto frente a un par de cervezas ¿Qué te parece?-

El menor de los dos se encogió de hombros dándole igual. _No creer hasta no ver. _Pero el rubio compañero que tenía a su lado con el título de mejor amigo demostraba lo que era la vida fácil de un caballero. _Cuando no estaban activos, _porque si había guerra eran los primeros en ir al frente, pero eso no importaba, todos tenían que morir algún día de alguna forma, eso era seguro.

Pasársela bien hasta entonces era la única solución.

-¿Qué cenaremos hoy? ¿Ternera, cerdo, avestruz? Tu pide Suzaku que hoy haré un banquete en tu honor e invitaré a las chicas-

Con las palabras de Gino, el de ojos verdes se permitió una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en una pared cercana y le decía que lo que escogiera estaría bien, para dejar de prestarle atención a sus preguntas.

Admiraba a los habitantes de lugar de manera crítica. Le gente del pueblo parecía haber amanecido de buen humor hoy puesto que se sentía entre todos una extraña vibra de tranquilidad y alegría recorrer las calles.

Era eso o que la idea de que el rey estuviera de visita en el castillo los hacía revitalizarse sintiéndose importantes con semejante visita.

_-¡Oh, también vino!-_

_-¡Es perfecto, trae a nuestra hija!-_

_-¡Hemos sido bendecidos en nuestro momento de necesidad!-_

Los comentarios de los aldeanos que caminaban cerca de Suzaku no le pasaban desapercibidos, de hecho lo estaban medio asustando al no saber a lo que se referían. Pero en eso Gino se giraba con su canasta llena de verduras, carnes, quesos y una botella de vino en su dirección, sin mencionar un pan a medio comer colgando de su boca, que olvidó todo lo demás.

-¿No podrías esperar hasta llegar a casa al menos?- regañó levemente, el rubio se encogió de hombros negando.

Entonces la multitud se vio dividida hacia los lados del camino para dejar pasar a alguien y el movimiento nada usual para Suzaku llamó su atención por completo. De hecho creyó que el mismo rey saldría de entre los aldeanos por la importancia que todos le estaban dando, pero la figura tan contraria en su mente que emergió, lo dejó petrificado.

_En un sentido bastante extraño._

De inmediato codeó a Gino sin nada de sutileza, pero su cerebro olvidó cómo formular preguntas mientras seguía observando.

Era un joven, podía deducirlo por su estatura y complexión. Pero lo extraño y puro de su forma de vestir captaban la atención de Suzaku en más de un sentido. Era como un aura de misticismo que rodeaba a este ser de túnica blanca y remates dorados lo que le impedía pensar, sin mencionar la preciosa cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

Suzaku observaba cómo el joven era detenido por algunos aldeanos y este se giraba en dirección de quien lo llamara porque todos querían tocar sus manos. _Saludarlo, _inclinarse frente a él.

-Ah, con que el brujo está en el pueblo- comentó Gino de manera feliz a un lado del ojiverde, sacándolo por completo del trance.

Suzaku tomó del cuello de la camisa al rubio y lo acercó de manera cómplice con un tirón.

-¿Tú lo conoces?- demandó en voz baja tratando de no verse sospechoso mientras hablaba sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al joven, menos aún cuando la linda ilusión levantó la cabeza apenas un poco dejando ver sus ojos violáceos. -¡Él fue!- gritó Suzaku aferrándose de manera aún más personal a Gino mientras juntaban sus frentes.

El rubio podía comenzar a asustarse con semejantes declaraciones.

-Suzaku, eres un bobito ¿Tú no lo conoces?- se abrazó al moreno de la misma manera cómplice que el otro había hecho –Es el hermoso brujo del rey- susurró con aires de encanto, pero para Suzaku la explicación estaba de más, eso ya lo había dicho.

-¿Por qué _brujo_?- continuó aferrándose al cuello de Gino sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus cabezas mientras ambos seguía mirando en la dirección del otro joven.

-Realmente no lo sé, pero ha hechizado mi corazón- gimió Gino de manera miserable -¡Y no puede ser mío!-

Eso hizo que algo de cordura volviera a Suzaku, a pesar de los inapropiados comentarios del otro. Pero solo alejarse de Gino le dio la libertad de centrarse en lo que acontecía frente a él.

Ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo que había visto antes no era una ilusión y que no había sido sacado del río por su caballo. El animal no era tan dedicado después de todo, y claramente recordaba ese par de ojos violáceos tan cerca de él, aunque además de eso no había nada que probara su teoría cierta.

_Nada que pudiera explicar._

-¿En serio no sabías de su existencia?- preguntó Gino emparejándose con él de manera seria, reasumiendo su desayuno apresurado con medio pan en la boca. –Aunque es cierto que solo ha venido un par de veces para acá y nadie lo pierde de vista un solo segundo del día.-

-¿No estás exagerando?- comento Suzaku mirándolo de reojo levemente, Gino se encogió de hombros.

-Te digo de lo que he sido testigo, pero hay cosas que nunca me he podido explicar…-

Como si las palabras del rubio no fuesen lo suficientemente extrañas, Suzaku estaba comprobando en ese preciso momento que las cosas que su amigo decía eran ciertas. Porque no entendía en lo absoluto el deseo de los aldeanos por tomar las manos del joven un solo momento y luego retirarse tan felices como si les hubieran obsequiado oro.

Al menos hasta que su acompañante impidió que lo siguieran haciendo. Kanon Maldini podía ser reconocido por cualquiera dentro y fuera de los límites del reino. Tomó entre sus manos las manos del joven para que nadie siguiera tratando de alcanzarlo y con una severa mirada le indicó que concluyera los asuntos que lo habían llevado a salir del palacio para empezar.

-Usted joven, quería escoger fruta de manera personal, no andar haciendo esto- regañó de manera leve el sirviente más leal del rey encaminándolo a uno de los puestos más cercanos.

Un par de metros apenas alejados de Suzaku era lo _bastante _cerca para que el ojiverde se petrificara aún más pensando de manera torpe y soñadora, pero para empezar todo, debía agradecer haber sido salvado.

Trataba de acercarse aprovechando el momento libre cuando una mujer se atravesó en su camino de manera apresurada, gruñó internamente con su oportunidad siendo robada.

Pero cuando admiró detenidamente el por qué del motivo de urgencia de la mujer, notó una pequeña niña en sus brazos cuyo piel pálida estaba teñida de carmesí oscuro en el área de las mejillas, producto de una fuerte fiebre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba de manera dificultosa, haciendo a Suzaku sentirse mal internamente por su condición, aunque su atención no fue la única que fue ganada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Se lo pido!- la mujer habló por primera vez ganándose las miradas de todo aquel que estaba cercano a su posición -¡Es mi hija y ha estado así tres días! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdele!-

La manera desesperada en que se había expresado podía causarle lástima a cualquiera, pero cuando cayó sobre sus propias rodillas producto del cansancio y la incertidumbre, Suzaku se acercó como primer instinto para ayudar a la mujer. _Aunque no fue el único en reaccionar en el acto. _Justo cuando sus propias rodillas tocaban el suelo, el joven brujo también se había inclinado y su mirada se cruzó con la del campesino por algunos segundos.

Pero fue solo el fugaz movimiento lo que le había llamado la atención, el llanto de la mujer los volvió a ambos a la realidad.

Entonces Suzaku estaba dispuesto a ayudar a levantarse a la mujer cuando con una palabra fue detenido.

-No- y un par de ojos violáceos lo miraban de manera serena mientras esperaba ser obedecido.

El momento en el que asintió, fue testigo de algo incluso más extraño. Hasta entonces miraba al extraño joven de tez pálida y finas manos, pero las acciones calmadas que comenzó a llevar a cabo le resultaban bobas e infantiles. Como si acariciar la cabeza de la niña de manera insistente fuese a desaparecer su-

Suzaku trató de afilar su vista cuando los tonos de la niña parecían volver a un estado saludable. _Pero seguía escéptico, _al menos hasta que una oleada de calma salida de la nada le decía que todo estaba arreglado.

_Sin saber cómo, cuándo o por qué._

Lo comprobó por su cuenta tomando entre sus manos una de la niña y sintiendo su piel tibia de manera normal, no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Pero el joven de ojos violáceos se ponía de pie con una mirada seria mientras observaba a la madre que se regocijaba del milagro que había acontecido. Suzaku incluso la ayudó a pararse cuando no cabía la dicha en la mujer y luego en un muy osado movimiento abrazó al joven de túnica blanca llorando en agradecimiento.

El sirviente del rey se tensó pero el acto no duró mucho cuando la mujer se retiraba para regresar a casa con su hija, dejando solos y de frente al campesino y al brujo.

_Si Suzaku quería una oportunidad para dar su propio agradecimiento, ahí estaba. _Incluso si no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Pero cuando su mirada se volvió a encontrar de manera valiente con el de cabello oscuro, vio una leve nube de fatiga instalarse de manera rápida y el brujo se tambaleó hacia atrás, recargándose en el sirviente del rey que reaccionó de manera preocupada.

-Lo sabía- musitó tratando de sostenerlo a pesar del horror de Suzaku al permanecer como un simple testigo –No puedes andar haciendo esto, Lelouch- y batallaba mucho para mantenerlo en pie.

Pero Gino entonces pasó a Suzaku de un brinco y se acercó en auxilio de Kanon Maldini con un rápido reconocimiento del otro.

-Sir Weinberg- suspiró aliviado y era todo lo que el rubio necesitaba para actuar.

Liberó al brujo de su propio peso mientras lo recogía en sus brazos de manera segura y Kanon continuaba con sus regaños de manera leve mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro del joven. Entonces contento de que estuviera semi-consciente comenzó a abrir de inmediato el paso de vuelta al castillo y los aldeanos respondían de inmediato abriéndose a los lados del camino.

Suzaku se quedó con una canasta atiborrada de alimento, una _gran _duda y…

Bajó la mirada levemente notando un pequeño libro olvidado en el suelo.

_La promesa de un nuevo encuentro._

* * *

Schneizel estaba preocupado, como siempre que dejaba ir a su brujo por un capricho. _Pero es que si el joven no le diera los motivos para hacerlo, entonces no concurriría en el mismo pensamiento siempre. _Incluso si Kanon lo acompañase, eso no significaba que podría detenerlo de hacer cualquier estupidez y Lelouch siempre encontraba la manera de superarse.

Así que cuando las puertas del trono fueron abiertas por su sirviente, suspiró casi de manera resignada a toda la escena que lo seguía, pero no por eso evitó que la preocupación se diera esta vez con fundamentos.

Lelouch era cargado en brazos por un hombre rubio y solo al acercarse distinguió a uno de sus mejores caballeros.

-Oh, ¿Por qué de nuevo Lelouch?- regañó levemente tomándolo en sus brazos sin perder tiempo, el joven brujo no pesaba nada y en su estado cooperativo era fácil moverlo. –Gracias por traerlo hasta acá, Sir Weinberg- musitó Schneizel mientras revisaba visualmente a su brujo que con trabajo sabía en donde estaba, porque tenía los ojos abiertos pero no decía una sola palabra.

El rubio se enderezó con el título saliendo de la boca del rey e hizo una reverencia con una leve sonrisa.

-Es el deber de todo caballero del rey velar por la seguridad de los altos mandos- contestó restándole importancia al agradecimiento.

El rey asintió en su dirección completamente convencido de eso, pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Kanon se encargó de despedir a Gino llevándolo de vuelta hasta la puerta del castillo y le dio una pequeña bolsa con monedas por la molestia de haberlo ayudado a cargar con el rebelde brujo aún estando fuera de servicio.

-Todos sabemos lo que el rey cuida a ese muchacho así que su agradecimiento está de más- contempló Gino recibiendo aún así la bolsa de monedas ofrecida.

No podía estar más en lo cierto.

Porque el rey no perdió tiempo en llegar sin ayuda alguna hasta la habitación de su brujo y recostándolo en la cama comenzó a deshacerlo de su capa y ropa más apretadas. Con delicadeza y esmero quitó cada prenda con las que prácticamente lo obligaba a vestir, dejando todo en una silla cercana.

-Lelouch ¿Cuándo aprenderás o obedecerme?- murmuró el rey más para sí mismo que para el otro recogiendo los zapatos del suelo y haciéndolos también a un lado.

El joven había quedado en un camisón interior y un pequeño short, escuchando quizás todo pero no procesándolo en el acto mientras luchaba contra la fatiga. Schneizel entonces tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y besando sus nudillos podía sentir el frio que desprendía, así como su tono pálido inusual.

-My boy ¿Acaso no conoces tus propios límites?- continuó el rey frotando sus manos alrededor de la que estaba entre las suyas tratando de hacer algo de calor, pero a sabiendas de que algo así sería totalmente infructuoso se detuvo con un suspiro resignado.

Entonces descendió levemente su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de su brujo y tal cercanía encendió reconocimiento en los ojos violáceos. Parpadeó confundido notando por primera vez sus alrededores, pero eso solo era un pequeño avance.

El rey no lo dejó hablar en ningún momento, incluso si se fuese a disculpar por su insurrección capturando sus jóvenes labios en un profundo beso. Sintió que la mano que seguía entre las suyas se aferró a sus dedos cobrando algo de fuerza y sonrió levemente rompiendo el contacto. Entonces liberó una de sus manos y la metió por debajo del cuello de su protegido levantando un poco su cabeza.

-A veces creo que haces esto para llamar mi atención- habló el rey acercándose al cuello expuesto y besándolo mientras hablaba, eso hizo al joven reaccionar con un escalofrío mayor temblando de manera incontrolada, pero el rey sabía que estaba funcionando, así que mordió levemente su oreja sin dejarlo tomar un respiro.

El joven trató de levantarse ante la provocación pero al tener la fuerza para levantar su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, el rey aprovechó la oportunidad y con su otra mano logró escabullirla por la espalda baja del brujo en un lento camino hacia arriba, todo por debajo de su camisón.

El contacto de la extremidad cálida contra la piel fría podía enviarle escalofríos a los dos.

-S-su majest-

Cuando el brujo intentó hablar, Schneizel reasumió el ataque a su cuello ganándose un gemido sorprendido y la mano en su espalda continuó subiendo y bajando con la palma abierta. Podía abarcar por completo lo ancho de la frágil con sus gruesos dedos.

-Estás tan frío- ronroneó el rey presionando contra sí mismo al joven brujo mientras con los labios bajaba lo suficiente hasta atacar un hombro expuesto. Entonces Lelouch trató de interponer su mano para alejarlo y la mano que sostenía su cuello lo abandonó para impedirlo, tomando su mano de nuevo entre las garras del depredador.

El rey continuó recorriendo su cuello y mandíbula de manera lenta pero hambrienta, obligándolo a que hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás para darle total libertad de movimiento. El brujo se aferró a los mechos rubios de su protector con ambas manos mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

_La desobediencia no le gustaba al rey._

Así que comenzó a descender por su tráquea de manera lenta y constante erizándole la piel, hasta que llegó a su pecho. Para entonces el brujo temblaba de nueva cuenta emitiendo gemidos lastimeros de insurrección.

Schneizel se despegó un solo momento para observar el rostro de su joven presa encendido en calor y sus ojos nublados en confusión, así que utilizó sus manos para desenredas a las manos frías que tiraban de su cabello de manera dolorosa, para posicionarlas alrededor de su cuello entonces.

Se ganó una mirada sucia a pesar de todo.

-No me arriesgaré a que sufras de hipotermia- sentenció el rey con media sonrisa antes de volver a capturar los labios del brujo entre los suyos de una manera más feroz.

Pero entonces metió una mano entre el camisón abierto del brujo y comenzó a descender lentamente pasando por su estómago y la línea de su cintura.

Recibió un respingo sorprendido que calló al instante profundizando su beso y clamando su premio, no importaba qué, su brujo desprendía vitalidad y deseo.

* * *

**Ya no sabemos quién se lleva el título de masoquista, quién de aprovechado y quién de bobito ¿Oh si? Cierto, tomen un par de kleenex n.n  
**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Que quieren más? ¿Ah? No les escucho, mejor escríbanmelo en un review.**

**anySuzuki**


End file.
